


Veni, Vidi, Vici

by Thelittlescrimshaw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But also, Dark!Rey, Dom!Kylo, F/M, Hunting motiff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Smut, Strap down pervs we're doing this, Themes of dominance/submission, YES LET'S PIT TWO ALPHAS AGAINST EACH OTHER AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS, dom!rey, shameless reylo garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlescrimshaw/pseuds/Thelittlescrimshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you run?” she crooned, stalking forward. “You know I’ll always catch you.”<br/>“Perhaps I enjoy being caught.” </p><p>Shameless smut in which Rey, trying to conquer Kylo, finds herself conquered in turn. </p><p>Veni, Vidi, Vici is Latin for "I came, I saw, I conquered."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veni, Vidi, Vici

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless excuse to have Rey & Kylo Ren aggressively have sex. Also, weird hunting/conquering motif. Criticisms of smut welcome.

How _dare_ he run from her.

Rey would not tolerate this sort of insubordination. Not from Phasma, not from Hux, not from any of the Knights or Troopers. They were _hers_ to command, they deferred to _her,_ they did not _run from their leader._

Least of all the First Knight.

He fled from her and she pursued, chasing him like a dog after a bitch in heat. She cut down trees to make a path, followed his footprints left in the snow easily.

Kylo Ren may be a mountain of a man, but Rey was quick as the wind. She chased him, cornering him against a massive cliff face, merely yards away from a now-abandoned outpost. He snarled at her, saber at the ready; Rey responded in kind.

She would catch him yet. She paced around him like a predator sizing him up. He was long and lean, his robes hiding the immense power he weilded, his shoulders hulking and his height impressive.

But she could best him – five times out of ten, she could best him. It was a gamble, but worst case scenario he would incapacitate her, and escape, and she’d have to continue this pesky chase.

“Why do you run?” she crooned, stalking forward. “You know I’ll always catch you.”

“Perhaps I enjoy being caught.”

It was a taunt, nothing more. Kylo Ren would say things to throw her, to give her pause, to make her second guess herself and her goals, make her engage in his sick version of flirting, make her play his game.

She would not let him.

She stepped from “space” into “Kylo Ren’s Personal Space” and glared, saber at her side. “Why run, only to let yourself be caught?”

Stars above, he actually _smirked._ “It’s the only time I can get you _alone,_ Lady Rey.”

Rey balked. Ren never used honorifics, not with her, not with Hux; only with Snoke. She frowned, and too late, Rey realized she had walked right into his trap.

But there was no way in hell she was going to let him win.

Rey sidestepped him as he pounced, saber forgotten. He whirled, robes flaring out behind him. Without his mask he looked savage, hair in disarray and yellow eyes alight like a wild panther, and he was looking at her as if she were prey.

 _Ha._ Rey would not be made into a plaything – not that easily, not ever, and _not_ by Kylo Ren.

“Not so keen to be pursued, are you, Lady Knight?” he asked again, teasing lilt to his voice. He was projecting things into her mind, wisps of _filthy_ half-coherent thoughts that Rey had no intention to pay heed to.

Rey snarled and lunged at him, and was surprised – _more than surprised –_ when he let her. He didn’t sidestep, didn’t deflect her, simply steadied his stance and caught her in his arms, caged her to his chest and – despite Rey’s will – effectively caught her.

Rey cursed, squirmed, tried to use the Force to free herself – she _despised_ the idea of having the tables turned on her – but Kylo Ren could best her five times out of ten, and he kept her pinned to him.

She was caught.

“Quiet, Lady Knight,” he murmured, and Rey hate how his voice could hit such a low timber without his mask. “You’ll draw others near. We _are_ alone, after all.”

“So _what?”_ Rey spat. She would not let him win this game that they played. Would not. Would _not._

He laughed, then, low and deep in his chest. He adjusted his grip on her, spun her around so her legs were wrapped around his trunk. “Isn’t that what you wanted, Sunshine?”

And there it was – that stupid fucking pet name. “I wanted to drag you back to Starkiller,” Rey snapped, “And have you punished for insubordination.”

“I think what I have in mind is more mutually beneficial.” He kissed her neck, in that special place that made her squirm. “Though I’d _love_ to be punished by you, Lady Knight.” Rey bit her lip to keep from sighing – she would _not_ give him that satisfaction.

She wriggled against him, tried to break his grip on her, and in the process felt his erection through his robes, pressing into her thigh. He tore at her neckline with his teeth, planting hot kisses on her exposed skin, contrasting sharply with the frigid landscape. She tried to pull away out of his reach, but his only response was to nibble at her ear lobe.

Rey felt a hotness pool low in her belly at that. She ignored it. Ren would _not_ win.

He adjusted her position in his arms and carried her into the abandoned outpost, all the while kissing at her neck and murmuring nasty, _filthy_ things. Rey doubted there were beds in the outpost – but he found a futon in a lounge room and deposited her on it.

Before he could move, Rey surged up so she was standing and she slammed Kylo Ren down onto the cushions. “Traitor,” she hissed. She clambered on top of him and pinned his arms down. “Fiend. Turncoat. You return only to flee. _Coward._ ”

“How else am I supposed to get your attention?” he said, smirking. He leaned up, breaking Rey’s grip easily, and met her lips with his.

And Rey knew that she had lost this round.

Five times out of ten, Rey can best him. But five times out of ten, Kylo Ren manages to kiss her on the mouth, and when he does…

Liquid fire burned in Rey’s veins. His mouth was soft and warm and tasted like _him,_ like a forbidden fruit. He held her to his chest; Rey felt herself grind down against his erection, felt her mouth give way beneath his own, as if she were experiencing this in a dream.

Only he can make her body sing.

He guided her onto her back, peppering kisses from her mouth to her jaw and down her neck. He tugged at the collar of her robes, unbuttoned it so her collarbones were exposed. The winter air was cold against her skin but his hands and teeth and tongue were so hot Rey was surprised they didn’t burn her.

He unbuttoned her robe down to her naval, kissing her bare skin all the while, leaving a trail of love bites in his wake. Rey propped herself up on her elbows – she might give in, but she would not allow him the upper hand.

She kissed him again, hungrily, and unbuttoned his cloak, tossing his cowl to the floor. _Damn_ the First Order and their high-collar uniforms – Rey wanted nothing more than to brand him, to mark this traitor as her own, but the _damn uniform was getting in the way –_

She finally did, making him groan and sigh with lips and teeth and tongue on his neck. Purpling bruises were already there, several faded from their previous trysts. She made to go lower, to completely divest him, but he stopped her, overgrown hands gripping her biceps.

“Not so fast,” he whispered, grinning wickedly as his lips brushed against her ear. “I caught _you._ ”

 _Oh, no,_ said Rey’s sense of pride.

 _Oh, yes,_ said the heat that pooled in her belly.

He made quick work of her robe and pinned her to the futon with his weight easily, rendering her nearly immobile. He kissed her on the mouth, then went down, down, to her sternum, past her navel, ghosting over her folds and pausing to breathe in the scent of her sex.

Rey shivered.

He kissed up to her hipbone, taking the flesh between his teeth. Rey bucked under him, not wanting to bear his mark. In response, he kept a heavy forearm thrown over her midsection, keeping her still.

Her pride would have none of this.

Her body, though…

He kissed up her ribcage and paused at the swell of her breast; his mouth was hot and wet and _so close_ to her oversensitive nipple that Rey could scream. He danced around it, teasing her with the hotness of his mouth, before _finally_ , _finally,_ placing the flat of his tongue over it.

Rey couldn’t help herself. She gasped.

He laved at it as she mewled beneath him, took it ever-so-gently between his teeth, then ghosted the pad of this thumb over it as he did the same to the other one, leaving hickeys on her breasts and sternum and collarbones in his wake.

Stars, she would bear the proof of their encounter for weeks.

Rey felt a pulsing in her stomach, wanted nothing more for Ren to _finally touch her already,_ but this was how he extracted his pound of flesh. Rey was already panting and needy, but that wouldn’t be enough for him.

He kissed her neck, stopping _just_ as Rey began to whimper; he used the Force to hold her arms above her head and he went down, breath ghosting over her nipples, mouth hot on her belly, pausing at the apex of her thighs. He kept his arm over her midsection and looked up at her, smirked, before parting her folds with his tongue.

Rey moaned, thighs tightening around his head.

He moved his tongue, ever-so-slightly; up, nearly touching her clit, then down, ghosting past her opening. Rey whimpered when he flicked his tongue against her clit, legs twitching; it wasn’t _hot_ enough or _hard_ enough or _fast_ enough, and Rey nearly choked out a sob, stopping herself just in time. His hands were hot on her hips, and when he took her clit between his lips Rey almost screamed –

But then he was moving his mouth away, and Rey whined from the loss. Her core was throbbing, needy and hot; he did nothing to help this when he nibbled at her earlobe, pinched one nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he brought his mouth over the other. 

_“Fuck,”_ Rey panted, and in response he slipped two fingers inside of her.

She almost cried out in sheer _relief._

The sound she made was a choked sob, a needy keen, something she would later hate herself for – but now she needed release, needed _him._ He kept his fingers still, and Rey bucked against them, desperate to hit that sweet spot –

He grinned wickedly down at her, pinning her with his free hand. “Ah, ah, ah,” he _tsked,_ planting a hot kiss on her breast, “Pleasuring you is _my_ job.”

“Then do it _better,”_ Rey snapped. She could feel how wet she was, felt like a fire was burning in her belly, felt like she would _kill_ something if she didn’t climax soon. But Ren – damn him – held her limbs still with the Force, pinned her down with his body, rendered her immobile and pliant and _so fucking needy_ underneath him.

He pumped his fingers once. Rey whimpered.

And Kylo Ren looked smug as hell.

“Ask _nicely,”_ he purred. He bowed his head, close enough that she could kiss him if she just tilted her neck up. He was doing it to tease her – Rey loved kissing him, almost as much as she loved the game they played.

But she was coiled up like a spring about to snap, so she fell for the taunt. She smashed her lips against his, desperate for release. He released his hold on the Force and she leaned up, whimpered when her erect nipples grazed the exposed skin on his chest. He pumped his fingers once, twice –

Then stopped again. Rey made to move her hand down to rub her clit herself – if he wasn’t going to do it, then she would – but he stopped her, grabbed both of her wrists in his massive hand and pinned her down.

“I told you, Sunshine, that’s _my_ job.” As if to prove a point, he twitched his fingers inside of her.

Rey gave an absolutely _pathetic_ whimper at that. She was so, so painfully turned on, so ridiculously attracted to the man before her, and she –

He leaned down, whispered in her ear, “You know what I want.”

And she –

His gaze was burning.

“P-please,” she gasped.

He used the Force to keep her pinned, rolled a pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Please _what?”_ he prompted, his tone almost conversational, damn him.

Damn him and _damn_ her ego. _“_ Please…fucking… _make me come already.”_

She hated prostrating herself like that; she knew Kylo got off on it, on seeing her writhe and beg beneath him. He himself had no pride when it came to sex – he’d moan and beg and do whatever ridiculous thing Rey felt like making him do– which is why, Rey figured, he loved to destroy hers when he could.

(That is, five times out of ten.)

His fingers began moving faster and his mouth descended upon hers. No longer held down, Rey raked her nails across his back, kissed him with a violent fervor, and he swallowed her screams as she climaxed. It was sweet, sweet relief, but still she was not satisfied.

And Kylo knew it, too, knew that it would take more than one orgasm to satiate her appetite. He divested himself, and Rey took that time to appreciate his form – massive in the shoulders, powerful in the core, with thick thighs, an impressive cock, and a tightly-muscled ass. Kylo Ren was a walking powerhouse, and it _showed._

Later, he would preen in front of her. Now, there was _sex_ to be had.

He positioned himself at her entrance and with a quick thrust of his hips was inside of her. Rey sighed at the sensation, bit her lip against a scream as he rubbed a finger against her clit. He kept thrusting, kept hitting the spot his fingers couldn’t reach, made those _sounds_ that were so _delectable…_

But Rey wanted her pound of flesh. She used the Force to switch their positions – she on top of him, he under her. There was no way he would climax with her underneath him, not after a stunt like _that._

Kylo Ren didn’t seem to mind though; Rey lowered herself onto his cock and fucked him frantically. She had her arms braced against his ribcage, and he gripped two handfuls of her ass. Rey left scoremarks on his chest and torso as she climaxed around him with a cry, _finally,_ finally feeling satiated. She fucked him until he came, moments after, spilling himself inside of her.

Rey wriggled herself off of his cock, straddled his thighs. “You’ll pay for that,” she told him.

“For what?” he asked innocently, but there was a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“You know,” Rey said. She crawled next to him, curling into him for warmth. It was cold as _krif,_ even in the base, and Kylo Ren was a muscley mass of pure _heat._ “And you’ll pay.”

His arm came around her, pulled her to his chest. His lips brushed the shell of her ear when he whispered, “I look forward to it.”

A pleasant shiver went through her.

Rey shifted, went to kiss him on the mouth. _“Good,_ ” she said, and she made to nip at the spot on his neck, right behind his ear. He had that pesky refractory period, but _she…_

Well – she could go at it all day.

He would pay _now._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see myself into the Sin Bin now.
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](www.tumblr.com/littlemanicmonday) where an unedited version of this is also posted.


End file.
